


Taste

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff, Fruitcake, Pre-Canon, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Elizabeth and Kyle share a moment together on break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fruitcake
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Kyle rubs his hands together despite the blast of hot air from their cruiser vents. An overfilled cup drips coffee into its cup holder. 

The aluminum foil practically shrieks in the quiet as Elizabeth peels it back. 

"Mom is determined to make a decent fruitcake. I think she used way too much alcohol this year." 

"Did she remember the extras this time?"

Elizabeth flushes pink as she picks out a yellow wedge. 

"I was partly at fault. The more wine I gave her, the less and less questions she asked. Do you want any?" 

"You have to try a piece first."


End file.
